Long shot
by jammiedodgersandbowties
Summary: Wires, wrath and worries. Will the Doctor and Clara make it through? It's a long shot. 11/Clara.


Hello all, here's another story! Enjoy!

* * *

Clara shut her teeth together roughly, gritting them as the wire pulled around her neck tighter, she hadn't seen it coming. She squeezed her eyes shut hardly able to handle the pain, the fear. Where was the Doctor? He had said he would be back in just a tick, he _always_ said that. She began to black out, the essence of pain leading her to slip away. She wanted to slip away.

Just then, the Doctor ran over to her cupping her cheeks. Her eyes shot open, then closed again. He was back.

"Oh Clara, I'm so sorry." she heard him whisper. She didn't reply. She had blacked out this time completely.

* * *

Earlier that day, the Doctor had decided to take Clara to London in 1954, her favourite era. They had dressed for the occasion and were going to attend Elvis Presley's concert, one of her favourite singers, his too. They had planned a day full of fun and adventure, but of course they had received the opposite, drama and danger. They stood for the Doctor. She knew that.

Their day had been going wonderfully until the Doctor decided to pull her into the scene of suspicious activity in an abandoned building before the concert. The Doctor's curiosity was enough to kill Clara, literally.

They had at first been alone in the building, they had looked everywhere, Clara begging him to leave it so that they could get to the concert. Until suddenly the Doctor heard a sound, and he was off. 'I'll be back in a tick Oswald,' he had said. Clara had waited impatiently looking around a small room that had odd equipment, she didn't quite know what it was. Her back was turned against the door and then suddenly she had been grabbed roughly and attached to that odd equipment, wires around her neck pulled tightly and uncomfortably, painfully and abruptly.

* * *

Suddenly Clara began to wake up, hours later. As her eyes fluttered open she saw the Doctor flustered, looking concerned, his two eyebrows furrowed. "Hello there." he said softly.

She was now in the TARDIS medical bay. Clara's eyes shut again, everything hurt. Her body was aching.

The Doctor cupped her cheeks again, they were hot and a very deep shade of red. "Clara." he said softly.

Her eyes opened again and she half smiled, she then looked down to see that his hands were wrapped tightly around hers.

"Where-w?" was all she managed to get out.

"We are in the medical bay in the TARDIS, everything is okay. I saved the day again, well, you save it with me sometimes, I mean you save it a lot, sometimes by yourself. I'm just-" he took a breath, he was rambling. "I'm so glad that you are okay, you scared me."

She nodded then looked down, she was attached to several wires and machines. "What is all this?" she asked. She then closed her eyes again and remembered the wires from not long ago, a tear ran down her cheek. She had felt so helpless then, she had thought she was done for.

"Hey." he whispered and frowned, wiping her tear away. He then pressed his lips to it softly.

She opened her eyes again.

"It's just some machines to monitor you, and I have given you some painkillers through IV, as well as some fluids." he said. "Everything is going to be okay now."

She sighed, and looked into his eyes. He almost couldn't handle her big brown, sad eyes looking into his. He sighed too. She then squeezed his hand gently as if to let him know that she was okay, but she wasn't really.

"It's okay to not be okay." he said.

"I am okay." she whispered, barely.

"No you're not." he replied.

Her eyes shut again, she was exhausted.

* * *

As she woke up hours later, the Doctor was still sat by her side. He smiled at her and she smiled back, feeling a lot better, besides being sore still. She shuffled herself up the bed again and the Doctor's hand led with her, he was still holding it. She was still holding his hand.

"Doctor." she murmured.

"Yes Clara."

"Do I have to stay here?" she asked. "I'm feeling a lot better now."

"I know." he replied.

"How do you know?" she queried.

"You're Clara." he stated. "Also, the medicine kicked in and sleeping helped a lot." he grinned.

She giggled slightly. She loved the way he spoke. She slid up the bed a bit more and cringed slightly, her neck was very sore.

"Can I do something for you?" he asked.

She shook her head slightly. "My neck is just very sore." she said.

He stood up unhooking her from the wires and machines before giving her a hand up. "Let's go to the living room area and I will give you a nice rub." he said. "We can relax there for the rest of the time being, until you are feeling completely better."

She didn't argue and went with him. Once they got there he sat her down and placed himself behind her, moving her hair gently away from the nape of her neck. His fingers lingered and she shivered slightly. He began rubbing her neck gently and she closed her eyes at the touch of his neck.

"Mm." she mumbled moments later, in relief.

"Am I doing an okay job?" he asked.

"Better than okay." she replied.

He continued to rub her neck for quite some time before she pulled away to face him. "Why are you being so good to me?" she asked.

He frowned. "What do you mean? I'm not sure I understand."

"Doctor." she said bluntly.

"Clara?" he questioned.

"You're being different." she replied.

She had noticed it for a few days now, he had too. Something had started between the two of them, both unintentionally and intentionally. Clara although, had not seen this coming. She never would have thought that he would act on his feelings, even if he did have them. Clara didn't know if she could do this, she didn't know if she would commit, and, especially, if the Doctor would.

The Doctor looked into her eyes and she looked back into his, their hearts both beating senselessly in a near rhythm. The Doctor could see it coming, so could Clara. Everything between them and their lifestyles was so intense, so unpredictable that in all probability she wondered if they could really be together and make things work. It would be an elongated shot, a chasing after the wind.

"I'm being different because I've finally decided to do what I've wanted to do for so very long." he finally replied.

"And what's that?" she pursed her lips.

He lent forward and kissed her ever so slightly, the kiss was broken before she could sink into it though, before either of them could.

"That." he whispered.

She smiled and blushed, and he smiled back at her. Her smile then faded, and she doubted the kiss almost instantly. She was scared. She hadn't seen this coming. She had hoped, but only very slightly. She knew it was silly to really believe that the Doctor felt what she felt for him.

"What's wrong?" he matched her frown.

"I can't." she replied, looking down at the couch now.

He moved a hand to her cheek and looked into her eyes, almost forcing her to look back into his. He had the big brown, sad eyes now.

"No, Clara." he shook his head quickly. "It's too close to stop now, I like you. I like you a lot. I mean I love you Clara, I love you!" he stammered. "I'm not holding back for any longer."

She met his eyes. "What?" she blurted out, without thought.

"I love you Clara." he said again, his words properly compiled now. He sounded much calmer. "I will get you to Elvis Presley tomorrow, we can even meet the man." he chuckled, feeling nervous.

He wanted to make her happy. He didn't know what it would take. She already was happy though. He made her happy. She made him happy.

She closed her eyes pulling his lips against hers and kissing him softly, the kiss was so sweet and innocent, so truthful. She pulled back, a small smile curving on her lips. He grinned widely.

"I believe you, I mean-" she stuttered, "I like you too, a lot. I- I love you too Doctor."

The Doctor didn't expect this, but he was glad it was happening. More than glad, glad was an underestimate. He had never at first seen Clara Oswald coming, his beautiful and wonderful Clara, his impossible girl. He would take this chance on her now, he would take a long shot. Clara would too.

She finally accepted him and herself, he did the same. They both finally accepted what was and what was to be.

It was an elongated shot, a chasing after the wind. They caught up to the wind.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
